


Good Morning, Good Night

by radonna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bedsharing, Fluff, M/M, dont know what else to say about this, fluff without reason I guess haha, johnny loves ten, just like really soft?, soft, ten loves johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radonna/pseuds/radonna
Summary: Johnny likes nights better, Ten likes mornings better. But they both love each other best.





	Good Morning, Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you wish you had a love like JohnTen?

Johnny likes nights. 

He goes to sleep late most evenings, just to put off waking up. Or at least that’s how it makes sense in his mind. 

His days are full of work starting from mid-morning to late afternoon, and getting home and throwing off his shoes is one of his favorite feelings. Followed by crawling into bed once it's fully and totally dark out, of course. 

Tonight is no different than average as he sits up against his pillows, reading an article on his phone about the statistically most fun things to do when it's cold outside, although he can't seem to figure out how someone got those statistics, or from who. The nightshift on his phone turns on as the clock flashes midnight, and he doesn't even consider going to sleep as he keeps reading. He's not the biggest fan of winter, but Ten is, so he's going to try. 

When his mind shifts to Ten, he looks down at where's he's snuggled up against his hip, his arm draped over his torso and his face just about completely buried in their burgundy blanket. It makes Johnny smile to see how relaxed Ten is when he sleeps; how content he is to just leech off of Johnny’s body warmth instead of wearing warmer clothes (or clothes at all?) to bed on chillier nights. Johnny doesn't mind one bit. 

Instead, he runs his fingers through Ten’s dark hair as he continues reading the mostly unhelpful article that suggests going apple-picking and drinking hot chocolate and riding in a horse-drawn carriage together. While that all sounds nice, Johnny is now hyperfocused on Ten and his own warmth that he exudes, pulling Johnny in.

That's another thing he loves about night. 

Ten can be a pretty heavy sleeper when he's well worn out, and it's one of those times now (Johnny smirks proudly) so he doesn't rouse too much as Johnny readjusts them both. He lays down fully and pulls Ten over to lean half on his chest, head tucked under his chin just how he prefers. He holds onto Ten and rubs delicate patterns into his back as he puts his phone on the nightstand to die. 

Now that the screen isn't blinding him, Johnny’s eyes take their time in adjusting to the darkness of their shared room. He remembers moving into this place with Ten about a year and a half ago and how excited they both were to have a place and time completely to themselves and themselves alone. 

He also recalls feeling a certain fear that with too much sameness would come boringness, but he's been proven wrong on that on too many occasions to count. Rather, as each day passes he finds himself looking more and more forward to doing nothing at all but exist in the same space as Ten, if that's what Ten wants to do. He finds himself being perfectly content to doing absolutely _anything_ with Ten, so long as Ten’s happy. 

He can't even be embarrassed enough to wipe the ridiculous grin off of his face as he presses a kiss to Ten’s midnight deep hair that he adores. He thinks about how easy it is for him to _adore_ everything that Ten does - from falling asleep early and sometimes snoring to being way too awake in the mornings to being the most cavity-inducingly sweet person to exist. 

Johnny doesn't know how he got so lucky. He squeezes Ten tighter and doesn't feel tired at all.

“Johnny,” Ten mumbles suddenly, stirring only a little bit. Definitely not enough to even move his position, “You're squeezing me.” 

Johnny immediately relaxes his arms a bit, “Sorry,” he whispers back, kissing his head again, “You're just very squeezable when you're asleep.” 

“Hmm not when I'm awake?” Ten murmurs in that same tired fashion, his voice clouded by Johnny’s chest which his face is smushed up against very cutely (Johnny knows this even without having to look).

Johnny laughs but keeps it low, rubbing Ten’s back a bit more noticeably, “You're more squeezable when you're asleep, but you're more kissable when you're awake. That's your ratio. Does that work?” He asks, knowing fully well that Ten’ll preen at the words. 

In reply, Ten presses a very sleepy kiss to Johnny’s chest, “That works. You just have to kiss me when I'm awake then.” 

“Are you not awake now?” Johnny jokes immediately, moving his fingers more feather-lightly on Ten’s back to tickle him softly.

“No. Goodnight.” He says in his _authoritative_ voice that Johnny never takes seriously, trying not to squirm under Johnny’s hands. 

“Hold on now,” Johnny retorts, poking Ten repeatedly, “The price for a good night is one kiss.” 

Ten groans, already dozing again, but Johnny comes back in with the tickling. Ten can't help but whine in a high-pitched tone, making Johnny laugh. 

“Johnny…” he complains, trying to maneuver an arm back to swat at Johnny’s hand, but Johnny’s wide awake and sees what's coming.

“Nuh-uh,” Johnny scolds, pulling Ten’s arm back around him, “One kiss.”

After a moment of considering, Ten asks, “You promise just one?”

Johnny nods, “Just one,” he confirms, but adds, “On my lips. Or no good night for you.”

It takes a while of Johnny nagging for a response to come. “Mmm fine,” Ten agrees, using Johnny’s chest as leverage to push himself up, “One.”

Johnny watches excitedly as Ten hovers over him, eyes still mainly closed, barely focusing in on him. He smiles though, and Johnny grabs onto either side of his waist to steady him. 

“Okay,” Ten says, leaning forward, capturing Johnny’s lips in a tired embrace. Johnny hums contently in return, keeping at Ten’s leisurely pace, closing his eyes and enjoying Ten’s soft breathy noises and the feeling of his warm lips against his own.

Ten pulls back after a good while, and Johnny starts to tell him that _that wasn't so hard now, was it_ , but Ten leans down again and kisses him once more. It's the same warm and easy type of kiss that reminds Johnny of honey, and this time he smooths his hand fully over the exposed expanse of Ten’s back. 

Too quickly though, Ten’s laying back down on his chest without a word.

“That was two kisses,” Johnny comments as Ten gets comfortable, listening to his evening breaths. 

“I know,” Ten says, looking up suddenly to smile widely at Johnny, “One for a good night for me, the other for a good night for you.”

He settles back down over Johnny's beating heart, and Johnny is able to catch up with him to his dreams. 

_This_ is why he loves nights.

 

\--

 

Ten likes mornings.

He’s a naturally early riser - always has been. When the sun’s up, he's up, and even before that. He likes the stillness that comes before dawn breaks; likes the silence of the world before the birds sing. There's a set of railroad tracks not far from the house that homes a train that passes by right as the sun comes up without fail, and all of the odd clanking and the hollow sound of the horn somehow bring him comfort. He likes to sit and just _exist_ , but what he enjoys even more is his love sleeping soundly beside him, arms wrapped around his waist lazily.

Ten smiles as he slinks back down into the pillows quietly, glancing around the dark room as he shifts around in Johnny’s arms so he's facing him. 

Johnny has almost never woken up before the sun in his life, but Ten never feels lonely in those hours without conversation. Johnny’s face is a portrait of peace all smushed into his pillow, (which was originally Ten’s pillow, but Johnny liked it so much that he stole it) with what may or may not be drool dried onto the corner of his lips. His breathing is even and he's showing no signs of waking up, so Ten takes the opportunity to brush his fingers through his soft hair to get it off his face. 

He smiles as Johnny sleep-murmurs something, knowing that he'll drop back off into dreamland soon enough, and he wonders what goes on in his head at night. 

Ten laughs as softly as he can, “Do you think of me?” He asks too quietly to wake Johnny up, “Because I think of you.” He moves his face forward so their noses are touching, and Johnny scrunches his face as if he knows what's going on. Ten pulls away and laughs to himself again as Johnny resettles.

Winter time is approaching rapidly and the mornings have started to grow cooler by the day, but that doesn't bother Ten one bit. He loves being swaddled in Johnny’s warm embrace, his coffee hair and honey skin enveloping him in an eternal summer day, even asleep. He knows when he _does_ finally wake up that his chocolate eyes and sugar smile will keep him cozy throughout the morning and afternoon as well, and so Ten hums to himself and appreciates what's in front of him right now: tangled hair and drooly lips, morning breath and a general lack of awareness.

Ten loves him more than anything. 

“Good morning,” Johnny suddenly croaks, pulling Ten out of his thoughtful daze. 

Ten laughs in greeting as Johnny groans, shoving his face further into his pillow and yanking Ten closer to him. He puts his head up and yawns obnoxiously, breathing all over Ten’s cheek in the most dramatic way possible. 

“Good morning to you, too,” Ten smiles, giggling as Johnny nuzzles his cheek with his nose. His eyes are still shut and Ten can't see him very well from this angle, but he can feel him smiling, too. 

“You woke up earlier than usual today,” Ten comments after Johnny stops shuffling around, now just rubbing mindless patterns into Ten’s cheek.

“Mhmm,” Johnny hums in agreement, “You woke me up.” His voice is still rough with sleep, and Ten can only scoff back.

“ _I_ woke you up?” He asks in disbelief, giggling at Johnny’s very solemn nod, “How exactly?”

“Well,” Johnny starts, and Ten wiggles around so that they're facing each other on the pillow for once. Johnny cracks open an eye and traces Ten’s face with his gaze, “You were thinking too loudly.”

Ten laughs in full now, and Johnny’s lips quirk into a grin. “Oh really?” He asks, and Johnny closes his eyes again, licking his lips and nodding as he tries to play nonchalant. Ten pushes him at his shoulder, and Johnny smiles in earnest.

“What was I thinking about that woke you up so suddenly?” He pokes, and Johnny yawns, pretending to fall back asleep. Ten doesn't let him have his fun. 

He shoves Johnny onto his back and rolls up until he’s laying flat on top of him, chest to chest and Ten’s chin resting comfortably in his hands, watching as Johnny still fakes sleep. “Hey, answer me,” He tries, but Johnny is good at ignoring him, so Ten resorts to foul play.

He moves his feet around under their shared blanket until he finds Johnny’s shins, kicking at them halfheartedly, knowing full well that he hates it. Johnny twitches uncomfortably, which eggs Ten on until he's being kicked back.

“Your feet are so cold, stop,” Johnny whines, wrapping his arms around Ten’s middle, trying to shake him still. Ten just laughs.

“Not until you answer me,” He cooes, barely moving his feet anymore. Johnny’s arms are heavy around him, and the weight feels nice.

“I already told you, you were thinking too loudly. Now you’re _talking_ too loudly,” He mumbles, “It’s like you’re never quiet.”

Ten hums, “You didn't tell me what I was thinking about, though. Prove you can read my mind.” He jokes, resting his head down on Johnny’s chest; listening to his heartbeat steadily. Johnny’s watching him now, and he laughs. Ten can feel it rumble right out of his chest.

“You were thinking about…” He starts to say tantalizingly, and Ten perks back up curiously. Johnny is looking at him with a sparkle in his eye as he moves his hands around to pinch Ten's cheeks. “Ah, you're so cute. You were thinking about _me_.”

Ten scoffs but can't hold back his smile as his face heats up, “Liar,” He accuses, trying to pry Johnny’s hands off of his face, but Johnny’s stronger than him. 

“Liar?” Johnny asks with a silly grin, sitting up suddenly, Ten falling into his lap. Ten stretches his legs out so they’re loosely wrapped around Johnny’s middle, and Johnny maneuvers them so he can lean against the headboard, moving his arms and holding onto Ten’s waist warmly.

“Yeah, liar,” Ten plays, turning the tables and placing his hands on Johnny’s cheeks, “How would you know if I think of you?” He asks, and Johnny lulls his head back against the wooden panel lazily. 

“Because I’m always thinking of you,” He says honestly, adding, “And when I think of you, I think of you thinking of me.” He looks at Ten through hooded eyes, and Ten strokes his cheeks slowly and softly. The atmosphere in the room is much calmer now. 

“That's a lot of thinking,” Ten says quietly, after moments of nothing. Johnny just watches him, keeping his silence, but he smiles. Ten traces his lips with his thumbs.

“Maybe that’s why you always wake up so early,” Johnny murmurs, kissing Ten’s fingers softly, “Because I think too loud.” 

“Hmm,” Ten considers, pulling his fingers away and leaning his head in considerably, “Could be.”

Johnny breathes deeply and meets Ten’s lips with his own, and Ten closes his eyes serenely and sighs in bliss.

He loves waking up to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
